Make Me Understand
by zephiey
Summary: Clarisse must make the man who loves her understand. This is a Clarisse/Mabrey story.


**Title:** Make Me Understand

**Author:** zephiey  
**Rating:**. T, Alternate Universe

**Warnings:** None  
**Category:** Challenge Fic

**Archive: **Yes  
**Disclaimer:** Princess Diaries and its characters are the property of Disney, Buena Vista, and Meg Cabot. I make no money from this work of fiction.

**Word: **aroma

**Author Notes:** The only warnings I can think of is that this is a Clarisse/Mabrey fic with a touch of Joseph.

**Make Me Understand**

"What would you have me do, Arthur? Break my marriage vows?"

"Yes…no…I don't know," Arthur said, gripping the back of the chair.

This wasn't how he envisioned his time with his Queen, with Clarisse. When she had danced with him last night,and asked to see him this morning, he had been elated. They hadn't had a chance to see each other in the past few weeks. Her schedule, and his hadn't permitted it. He had been out of Genovia on business, and had just arrived back the day before yesterday. She had been on a state trip to Austria, finalizing trade agreements with the country while His Majesty had been here dealing with the day to day affairs of state.

Last night, at one of the innumerable gatherings held, he had finally seen her after three weeks. As with every other time his breath caught in his throat, and his heart hammered in his ears at the sight of her. He drank in the sight of her dressed in a teal gown, her alabaster skin glowing in the lights of the ballroom.

He had presented himself to both Their Majesties, and after some small talk to King Rupert had requested a dance from her. She smiled, and accepted. They had danced four times last night. Each time the scent, and feel of her made him giddy with pleasure. So when she had asked to meet him this morning, he had readily agreed. His dreams last night had been filled with her. And now those dreams were being dashed to bits by the glare of the morning sun.

Arthur moved to kneel in front of the woman he loved above all else, taking her hand in his. "Please Clarisse, please tell me why. Make me understand," he pleaded.

"It's the right thing to do," she said. "It's what I have to do."

"The right thing?" Arthur questioned. "The right thing? Is it right to deny the feelings between us? " he asked.

"Is it right to deny our love," said Arthur, "because we both know that it is love we feel. Not lust, not infatuation but love. What is right about denying something so beautiful, so tender? Tell me…please…tell me," he begged, kissing her hands. Releasing her hands, he wrapped his arms around the woman seated before him, placing his head in her lap.

"For heaven's sake," he choked out, "please make me understand."

Tears filled Clarisse's eyes, spilling down her cheeks. Her fingers moved through Arthur's hair as she whispered, "How can I make you understand when I myself can't. All I know is that I have to do this, for my marriage, for me, for Genovia."

She continued carding her fingers through his hair as she spoke. "Please Arthur, please understand I never meant to hurt you. I never meant to cause you heartache," she said tearfully. "I do love you and in a perfect world…"

Arthur raised his head and took her face in his hands. "Then come away with me, please. We can leave Genovia, go to England. We can live there. You know I have estates there. Please Clarisse… please," he begged, kissing her softly.

His heart soared when he felt her return his kiss. He deepened the kiss, she opened her mouth under his, and eagerly tangled with his tongue. When he pulled her down onto his lap, where he sat on the carpet she came willingly, sighing into the kiss. Arthur's hands softly caressed Clarisse, her sighs and moans fuelling his desire. He shifted, lowering her gently to the soft carpet, stretching out over her as he caressed and kissed her.

"My darling, my love," Arthur whispered, trailing kisses across Clarisse's cheek to her ear then to her neck, the aroma of her perfume filling his senses.

"I love you, my darling," he said, placing soft kisses along her collarbone.

"My queen." He felt her stiffen in his arms at his endearment.

Pulling back, he looked down at her face. Tears filled her eyes once more, and slipped down her cheeks. He moved to kiss them away, but she pushed at his chest , turning her head.

Arthur let her push him away.

He lay on his back, staring up at the ceiling. From the corner of his eye he could see Clarisse sit up, then kneel and stand. He watched her walk to the window, looking out. He took a deep breath, sat up then stood.

Moving to where Clarisse stood he stopped when she turned to him.

"Arthur, I'm sorry. I can't. My vows…my duty" she began.

"I want to know just one thing Clarisse…," interrupted Arthur as he grabbed her shoulders.

When Clarisse made no attempt to speak Arthur continued. "How warm will your duty and vows keep you at night when you yearn for another's arms to hold you? How warm will they keep you when your husband is in the arms of another woman? How warm will they keep you when your sons are grown? How warm…" Arthur's head snapped to the side at the force of Clarisse's slap.

Clarisse stared at Arthur for a moment before she burst into sobs. She ran out of the living room, her hands covering her mouth, past Joseph and into the waiting limousine. Less than a minute later the limo was driving away.

Joseph entered the living room. Arthur stood staring out of the window his hand clenched in the curtain.

"Viscount?" said Joseph.

"Promise me something Joseph," said Arthur as he stared out the window. "Promise me you will always be there for her," he said.

"I will," said Joseph.

"Good…good…," said Arthur, clasping Joseph on the shoulder as he walked past him.

"Viscount?"

"Yes," answered Mabrey as he poured himself a drink.

"What will you do now?" asked Joseph, watching the man swallow his drink in one go and pour himself another.

"Work…drink…work…drink more. There seems to be little else," said Arthur refilling his glass for a third time.

Joseph moved to stand next to Arthur. He waited for the other man to look at him.

Joseph said quietly, "I'm sorry," before walking away.

**The End. **


End file.
